Supermarket Lovers
by spencergaystings
Summary: Sometimes you have to get a stray of blueberries smashed against your white shirt to know your soulmate. But only sometimes. AU. Prompt: Spencer and Toby meet at the Supermarket. One-shot.


i. Toby really hates supermarkets. He grocery shopping. In fact, there isn't anything that Toby hates more than supermarkets. The kids whining to their moms for candy? Annoying. People walking slowly in front of you? Awful. Waiting in line for your cue to leave the place you hate so much? Terrible.

He kind of hates his stepsister for making him come to the market to buy food, but that's just a small part of him - the biggest, caring part is happy that his stepsister is finally moving back and starting her new life on their hometown. He knows that starting a business is not easy, and that's one of the biggest reasons why he offered her his place to stay while she looked for an apartment and a place to start her coffee shop.

Right after she got to his house, she almost instantly picked up on the fact that he hadn't anything edible, nor anything to work with in his kitchen, and being the (psycho) great chef she is, she made a (gigantic) small list of things he should go get for her to make something to eat since, apparently, "you can not live from take outs."

Yeah, right.

Rolling his eyes internally at his imaginary stepsister, Toby walks around the market, grabbing a few items from the list, checking it every once in a while. Looking at it once again, he saw that tomatoes were the next thing on the list. Ergh, he hates tomatoes.

Going to the fruit section, he's lost in his own thoughts of a few profanities being thrown in Jenna's direction. He doesn't notice when the cart he's been driving around the market bumps into something, - _someone._

"Damn!" He hears someone hiss, and when he looks up, he faces a mocha eyed beauty and his face starts to retort into an immediate smile, only he notices she's not happy to see him - she's scowling at him. Looking down at her hands, which were holding a rather smashed and ruined stray with smashed and juicy blueberries, he sees why._ Her white shirt, ruined._

He looks at her embarassed, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" he apologizes, and she waves him off.

"No, it's okay, it's fine." she says, and it shows on her face and her voice that it's _not _okay. He flinches.

"No, no. Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He sighs, taking the stray out of her hands, he looks at her stained shirt. "I can pay you another shirt - or better yet, two new shirts. I will even buy you a new stray. I just, I'm so so-"

"Sorry. Yeah, I know." she giggles, interrupting him. He looks at her, stunned. She shakes her head, looking down at his hands on her wrists, and wiggles her arms a bit. Getting the hint, he lets her go, and he doesn't know why, but it feels kinda weird not holding her.

Oh God, he sounds like a creep.

"You know, don't worry about it. I didn't like this shirt anyway." _Lie. She loved the shirt._ "And uh, it's just a fruit. It's nothing, really." she shrugs it off, and he sighs in relief.

"Oh, okay." he nods. Going back to his cart, he eyes her once again. "I'm really so-" the look she gives him interrupts him and he has no choice but to ask, "What?"

She shakes her head again, and he smiles at the sight of her hair going back and forth over her shoulders. "You have to stop saying you're sorry. There was no harm," she smirks, "Besides," she says, taking hold of her cart once again, winking, "It doesn't hurt bumping into a handsome guy like you." she says, strolling the cart beside him, and he stays there, shocked.

Holy fucking shit, was she flirting with him?

And why did he not answer?

Better question: What is her name?

Nice Tobias, very nice. The girl hit on you and you don't even know her name.

He hates supermarkets.

ii. It's a Friday afternoon when Spencer walks in the market, desperate to end the grocery shopping early so she could get to her bedroom and lock herself up again, getting lost in the books (literally.)

She has 3 papers due to Monday, a big test based on a book she's yet to read, homework, plus her finals that are starting in 2 months from now.

It's just _too much, _and if she doesn't start soon, she'll most likely fail. (And she does not fail.)

Going to the last aisle she was supposed to get the exact kind of pasta that she and her sister consumed the most, she made her way to the cashiers, noticing they were all with big lines in each one of them. Checking all the cashiers available, she noticed there was one open that didn't have anyone. _Not a soul._

Smiling and deciding the world was on her side today, she started to make her way quickly to the cashier, only to have a tall figure to swiftly slip in front of her and get to the cashier first, making her stop, completely stunned.

Noticing the basket in his hands, she decided it was okay he was in front of her, since he hadn't really much groceries to buy.

"Mm, miss?" she heard a voice nervously calling out her name. Looking up, she noticed the employee looking at her with sheepish eyes, "I'm sorry but... uh." He pointed to the "closed" sign that was hanging on the cashier, "We're having sort of technical trouble with our machines, and we can't really attend people now." He says, apologetically.

Spencer sighs, "I'll pay with money!" she argues, and he looks at her with a guilty expression.

"Sorry ma'am, those are the rules. You can either go to another cashier or you can stick around for 30 more minutes." He says seriously, and Spencer sighs deeply. Narrowing her eyes, she looks at the tall man with pure hatred.

"This is all your fault!" she exclaims, and he looks at her surprised. Spencer finally recognizes him - it's the man who squashed the blueberries all over her the other day. And he obviously remembers her too, since his eyes grow even more wide and he blushes a little.

Ugh, she hates him so much. "If it weren't for you rudely slipping in front of me while I was _obviously _getting here first, I would be home studying now and you'd be the one waiting 30 minutes!"

She knows she sounds childish and basically half of the sings she said sounded stupid, she doesn't care. She's just stressed out, okay?

"I'm sorry, but you need to be more fast, sweetheart." He mocks her, winking and she wants to punch that smile out of his face.

"Excuse me?" She asks, gasping in offense. He shrugs, gathering his stuff and looking at her once more.

"That's what you heart, shorty." He laughs and turns around to leave, not seeing when she sticks her tongue out for him.

She's being childish, but so what?

He's stupid and she hates him.

iii. He doesn't want to be here again. Not really. Jenna is making him come here almost everyday now, says she's been trying new things and needs more and more ingredients to her amazing tryouts. His kitchen is becoming a place he can't walk in - really. He needs to be allowed in his _own kitchen_ to get a god damn cup of water.

Right about now, Jenna is trying vegan recipes, and sent him over to the market to get the ingredients she needs - shocker. Obviously she already searched on the market, because there's the name of the kind of tofu she wants (he doesn't even know what tofu tastes like), and the price as well.

He's now staring at least 5 kinds of the same thing and he wonders if Jenna would notice if he traded the things for an actual meat. Probably.

Sighing, he extents his arm to grab the damn thing, but before his hand makes contact with the thing, a tiny brunette slips in between him and the shelf, grabbing the thing he was only 2 seconds away from owning.

Groaning, he says, "Hey! That was mine!" he exclaims, watching as the brunette starts to walk away without paying him much attention. Grabbing her arm and turning her around, he can't belive what his eyes are seeing.

The blueberry girl. Damn. "Oh, it's you." she says, scowling.

He rolls his eyes, "That was mine." He says, looking down at the meat substitute in the girl's hands. She looks down at it and then at him, and then at his cart, which was filled with junk food and some of the ingredients to Jenna's recipe. She rolls her eyes this time.

"Oh, really? I think you can survive without it." She retorts, and he sighs disappointed.

"No, you don't understand, _I need to take this. _It's not for me, it's for my stepsister. You see, she's opening a restaurant soon and she's trying to test out new things. I'm supposed to help her by buying all these ingredients in my breaks on my shifts. So I really do have to take these! Please, please give it to me." He groans, pleadingly with his blue eyes big. Spencer looks down at the offending thing, and then at him. "Please?" he asks again, and she finally gives in.

"Make sure your stepsister checks some vegan books. They're a great source for vegan culinary." She smiles, and gives the tofu to him. He takes it gratefully and nods.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you!" he says, and then looking down at her basket, he notices there isn't much of meat substitutes for her. Just when she's about to leave him, he calls her. "Hey, wait!" turning around, the girl looked at him curiously. He walked towards her and extended the product to her. "Take this. I'll just take another brand. She won't even notice it's different anyway, but I'm sure you will." He says, and she smiles gratefully at him.

"Thank you." he nods back, and she turns around, re-starting her way out of the aisle. Before she rounds the corner, though, she turns around. "Hey, I'm Spencer, by the way." she smiles, and he smiles widely at her name.

Spencer. Suits her.

"I'm Toby," he replies. "Nice to meet you, Spencer." he smiles, and she nods.

"Nice to meet you too, Toby."

iv. Wanna know what really really sucks? Being tiny. You see, Spencer is not really tiny, but she is, in fact, tiny. If that makes any sense. To begin with, she can't reach the god damn top shelf of the market aisle she's so desperately trying to reach, so she can get her sister's favorite chips. (Pregnant women her their cravings.)

Cursing herself for the fact that she would've chosen to use heels today but decided that the possibility it was going to rain today was a big risk, she had opted for the sneakers.

Yeah well, bad decision.

Looking around to see if she could find anyone that worked here, or even someone who was tall enough to reach the offending shelf and finding _not a single soul,_ she examined the height. If she jumped, maybe...

No. That wouldn't work.

Groaning, she tries to reach it again, now stretching as much as she possibly could. Nothing.

Damn. Just when she was about to give up and call Melissa telling her to get over her cravings, she felt someone hover on her, and stretching his (because come on, no woman would have such defined biceps and hands) arm to the top shelf, grabbing one of the bags of chips Spencer so desperately wanted, she turned around, coming face to face with the baby blue-eyed boy she couldn't stop thinking about. Toby.

Offering the bag he had just fetched to her, she smiled gratefully, grabbing it. "Thank you so much. I can't reach the top and it's annoying and exhaustive to try." He chuckled.

"It was rather entertaining to watch, though." he whispers, and she punches his shoulder, outraged.

"If you saw I was having trouble, why didn't you come to rescue before?" she hissed, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry, it was just too funny." he apologized and she giggled herself. "It's okay. Thank you anyway."

Nodding, he looked at the top shelf once more. "Do you want more of those? Although I think this is not too healthy for you." he smirks, and she looks at him confused.

"'Not too healthy for me?' What does that even mean?" she asks, curiously and he smiles.

"I meant I've only seen you buying like fruits and vegetables and things like that. Healthy stuff." he looks at the bag in her hands, "This is pure junk food." he informs, as it's not obvious.

Spencer smiles though, because he noticed her eating habits (she just realized how weird that sounded, shut up), and he's adorable. "Oh, well it's not for me though. It's for my sister." she explains, "She's pregnant and having these weird cravings for things I've never even seen her eating." she rolls her eyes, and Toby nods understanding.

"Oh, right." A silence falls over them. Clearing his throat, Toby says, "Well uh... It was nice to see you, Spencer." he smiles, and she shifts nervously on her feet.

"Yeah, yeah... Same to you, Toby." She grins back and they look at each other awkwardly. Spencer almost thinks Toby wants to ask her out right then and there, but then Toby just makes this awkward nod and turns away, leaving her there with a bag of chips she hates.

God.

v. He's walking around the market, putting random things in his cart, not even paying attention to what or where he was going. He has come here every single day for the past 4 weeks, trying to get a hold of the mocha eyed beauty that he had left awkwardly a while ago, when he desperately wanted to ask her out but chickened out after a long thought of "why Spencer would never date me."

Sighing to himself and realizing Spencer wasn't anywhere near the fruits section, he started to round the corner, too lost in his own thoughts, he ran into something, or rather, someone.

Hearing an "oomph!" and making his best to catch the person he bumped into before they made their way to the floor, Toby reached out and grabbed the person by the waist, coming face to face to _her._

Spencer.

Chuckling lightly, he jokes, "We have to stop running into each other like this." He sounds cool and calm, but in reality he's jumping around in his mind.

Spencer giggles, "Don't pretend like you don't love running into me." she replies, and then stops, "Well, not really running _into, _but like, uh -" she stutters, and Toby waves it off.

"I get what you meant." he smiles, and then looks at her sweetly, "But yeah, I kinda do like running into you." He jokes, and he can see her blush.

Looking down, Spencer gathers the courage to do what she's been dying to do for a month now. Taking a deep breath, she looks up to find Toby looking at her with his perfect _perfect _blue eyes. "Um, Toby...Would you like to go out with me?" She asks in one breath, and Toby looks at her surprised.

Wow. She actually asked him out. Toby is too shocked by the fact that she actually is interested in him to answer, and she probably sees this as a bad sign, since she's stuttering now and moving away awkwardly. Shrugging the surprise off, Toby finally snaps back into reality.

"Wait, no!" He says, trying to get a hold on his mind + mouth situation. She looks at him shyly and looks down.

"Oh! Well... Uh, I just thought..." she starts stuttering again, and Toby shakes his head, trying to make her understand. She's cut off by his strange behavior.

"No! I meant no as in wait! And yes!" he exclaimed, and she looked at him confusedly, "Yes, I want to go out with you." he explains, and Spencer smiles widely.

"Okay then." she grabs his arm and pushes up the sleeve of his sweater, snatching a pen out of her purse and writing her number down on her arm. "Since I asked you, you get to decide what we're going to do." She smiles at him, and he nods.

Honestly, he's too excited to even care about anything else. "Okay, cool." he nods, trying to keep it cool.

Spencer grins at him and looks at him from under her eyelashes. "I expect to hear from you soon, Mr..." she trails off, realizing she doesn't know his last name.

"Cavanaugh." He completes, and she smiles.

"Mr. Cavanaugh." She repeats, and he thinks his name is really the most perfect name ever, because _the way she says it. _

God.

"You will hear from me very soon, Miss..." he copies her, and she smiles.

"Hastings." she informs, and he nods, smiling because _Spencer Hastings. _That's a pretty name.

"Miss Hastings." he repeats, and she chuckles. He's such a dork.

Looking at him one more time, she bids him a farewell and he watches her walk away, being sure she's out of sight when he looks at the number again, and in a moment of pure bliss and victory, bump his fist in the air, murmuring a quiet "yes!".

Toby loves supermarkets.

* * *

Soooo, good, bad, terrible? :) I received this prompt and I was excited to start writing it! Btw, the new chapter of my other fanfictions will be up sometime this month. Sorry, school had been keeping me busy but now I'm finally on my summer break (because I'm brazilian and December is our summer, mind you.)

I love you all! :)


End file.
